Fenrie Mahariel
Fenrie (feyn-rie) is a Dalish elf of the Sabrae clan. Their role in the clan was a hunter. In 9:30 Dragon, Fenrie was poisoned with the Blight and inducted into the Grey Wardens by Duncan to save their life. During the Fifth Blight, Fenrie rose to prominence as the Hero of Ferelden after killing the Archdemon. Eventually, they were named Commander of the Grey, although Fenrie abandoned their post soon after to travel with the former Antivan Crow, Zevran. Overview Physical Appearance Fenrie stands at 5'3". As any elf, they are lean and nimble, weighing very little. Fenrie has naturally brown skin. They have short brown hair with reddish undertones. Out of habit, Fenrie tucks one side of their hair behind ear. Their eyes are a hazel color. Their ceremoninal vallaslin belongs to Andruil, the elven goddess of the hunt, and they completed the ritual at seventeen. From a childhood incident, Fenrie has visible marks from Mabari bites on their forearm. Later in 9:30 Dragon, Fenrie sustains whipping scars at Fort Drakon in Denerim after Fenrie murdered Arl Rendon Howe. The injuries were brutally cauterized to ensure they lasted. During the Fifth Blight, Fenrie trained excessively to dual wield weapons. It caused irreparable strain to their shoulders and arms, causing them to chronically ache. The damage was to an extent that affected her ability to control a bow and arrow. In desperation, Fenrie was forced to switch to a crossbow, hopefully to prevent further damage. Personality Here's what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents and Skills' Fenrie has a skill with animals. They never could match the patience of a Halla’amelan so they never fully apprenticed in animal husbandry. Although, Fenrie excelled in tracking and was known to scout for new herds or retrieve lost Halla. At the same time, Fenrie dabbles in herbalism and poisons. They only have an approximate understanding of poisons - enough to identify which plant one should or should not eat. Related to Fenrie’s hunting and tracking skills, they have been known to sketch out quick maps for locations without too much difficulty. Fenrie has a good sense of awareness of direction. As a result, Fenrie is an excellent strategist. They know the best way to corner an a horde of enemies or the ideal spot to snipe at a distance. Perhaps, Fenrie would not call it a skill, but they are a people person. They do not have a problem conversing with others, even some skill in persuasion. Of course, this is only after Fenrie learned Common after becoming a Warden. Biography History Fenrie was born in 9:11 Dragon to a huntress, Adahleni, of the Sabrae clan and Revas, the Keeper of the Mahariel clan. Adahleni and Revas' match was not approved by the hahren due to Revas' radical views. The late Keeper believed that humans and elves should strive for unity and Revas actively met and talked with humans. Around Fenrie's birth, Adahleni and Revas were attacked by a group of humans and city elves. Revas died protecting his beloved and child. Adahleni lived only long enough for Fenrie to survive, leaving the child with Revas' friend, Ashalle. Adahleni wandered into the forest, presumedly to die. So, Ashalle raised Fenrie on her own. Mostly, Fenrie's childhood was loving and they were well-treated in the Sabrae clan. Fenrie spent their childhood roving the eastern parts of Ferelden with their clan, learning as much about it as they could. They were close friends with Tamlen and Merrill during the time. Eventually, Fenrie became a hunter-apprentice under Master Yeriel. Fenrie never came into any magic like their father nor did they have the patience to be a Halla'amelen. When Fenrie was still an apprentice, Fenrie had to take their first human life. Fenrie and their master were caught off guard by a band of drunk noble shem'len celebrating a wedding through a foxhunt. A noble's Mabari hound tried to maul Fenrie so Master Yeriel stabbed the beast to save his young apprentice. When another noblemen tried to grab a terrified Fenrie, Fenrie took a hunting knife and stabbed the noble on instinct. As the others retreated, Master Yeriel put the nobleman out of his misery. Fenrie ended up safe, albeit scarred on the forarms from the Mabari bites. Although, Fenrie developed a sensitivity for killing. They believe that one should never resort to fatal violence unless absolutely nessacary. As hunters, Fenrie and Tamlen developed a close bond. Eventually, they fell in love and promised themeselves to one another. The two were a good match, balancing their skills. Fenrie had a natural instinct for hunting and was tender-hearted. Whereas, Tamlen was more practical and studied well. He knew a great deal of their mythology and picked up both Ancient Elvhen and Common. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery fenriemahapost.png|Fenrie during DAO: Awakening fenriemahariel5.png|Fenrie and Zevran in Denerim Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Deanest Category:Zevran Romance Category:Rogue Category:Ranger Category:Elf